线虫的分类
| image = CelegansGoldsteinLabUNC.jpg | image_width = 200px | image_caption = Caenorhabditis elegans, a model species of roundworm | authority = , 1861 | subdivision_ranks = 綱 | subdivision = * Chromadorea (disputed) * Enoplea (disputed) * 胞管腎綱 Secernentea | synonyms = Adenophorea (see text) Aphasmidia Nematoidea Rudolphi, 1808 Nematodes Burmeister, 1837 Nemates Cobb, 1919 Nemata Cobb, 1919 }} 线虫的分类系统由於线虫动物门的种类繁多，下領約2.5萬個有紀錄的物種（估計總共有差不多100萬個物種 ），其分類至今尚有不同意见。以下列举数位学者的分类表： 本分類最初由Karl Rudolphi於1808年定義為「'Nematoidea'」 ，取名於古希臘文的 （''nêma, nêmatos''，線的意思）及後綴 （''-eidēs''，物種）。本分類後來被 於1837年被重新分類，取名為「'Nematodes'科」；到1861年再由 升格成為「'Nematoda'目」。 At its origin, the "Nematoidea" included both roundworms and horsehair worms. Along with Acanthocephala, Trematoda and Cestoidea, it formed the group Entozoa. The first differentiation of roundworms from horsehair worms, though erroneous, is due to von Siebold (1843) with orders Nematoidea and Gordiacei (Gordiacea). They were classed along with Acanthocephala in the new phylum Nemathelminthes (today obsolete) by Gegenbaur (1859). The taxon Nematoidea, including the family Gordiidae (horsehair worms), was then promoted to the rank of phylum by Ray Lankester (1877). In 1919, Nathan Cobb proposed that roundworms should be recognized alone as a phylum. He argued they should be called nema(s) in English rather than "nematodes" and defined the taxon Nemates (Latin plural of nema). Since Cobb was the first to exclude all but nematodes from the group, some sources consider the valid taxon name to be Nemates or Nemata, rather than Nematoda. Phylogeny The relationships of the nematodes and their close relatives among the protostomian Metazoa are unresolved. Traditionally, they were held to be a lineage of their own but in the 1990s, they were proposed to form the group Ecdysozoa together with moulting animals, such as arthropods. The identity of the closest living relatives of the Nematoda has always been considered to be well resolved. Morphological characters and molecular phylogenies agree with placement of the roundworms as a sister taxon to the parasitic horsehair worms (Nematomorpha); together they make up the Nematoida. Together with the Scalidophora (formerly Cephalorhyncha), the Nematoida form the Introverta. It is entirely unclear whether the Introverta are, in turn, the closest living relatives of the enigmatic Gastrotricha; if so, they are considered a clade Cycloneuralia, but much disagreement occurs both between and among the available morphological and molecular data. The Cycloneuralia or the Introverta—depending on the validity of the former—are often ranked as a superphylum. Nematode systematics Due to the lack of knowledge regarding many nematodes, their systematics is contentious. An earliest and influential classification was proposed by Chitwood and Chitwood —later revised by Chitwood —who divided the phylum into two—the Aphasmidia and the Phasmidia. These were later renamed Adenophorea (gland bearers) and Secernentea (secretors), respectively. The Secernentea share several characteristics, including the presence of phasmids, a pair of sensory organs located in the lateral posterior region, and this was used as the basis for this division. This scheme was adhered to in many later classifications, though the Adenophorea were not a uniform group. Initial DNA sequence studies suggested the existence of five clades: * Dorylaimia * Enoplia * Spirurina * Tylenchina * Rhabditina As it seems, the Secernentea are indeed a natural group of closest relatives. But the "Adenophorea" appear to be a paraphyletic assemblage of roundworms simply retaining a good number of ancestral traits. The old Enoplia do not seem to be monophyletic either, but to contain two distinct lineages. The old group "Chromadoria" seem to be another paraphyletic assemblage, with the Monhysterida representing a very ancient minor group of nematodes. 在胞管腎綱（Secernentea）之下各個亞綱，雙胃線蟲亞綱（Diplogasteria）可能會與小桿亞綱（Rhabditia）合併，而Tylenchia亞綱可能與這個合併後的分類為並系群 。 The understanding of roundworm systematics and phylogeny as of 2002 is summarised below: Phylum Nematoda * Basal order Monhysterida * Class Dorylaimea * Class Enoplea * 胞管腎綱（Secernentea） ** 雙胃線蟲亞綱（Diplogasteria）：可能與小桿亞綱為並系群 ** 小桿亞綱（Rhabditia）：可能為並系群 ** 旋尾亞綱 Spiruria ** Subclass Tylenchia：可能與小桿亞綱為並系群 * "Chromadorea" assemblage Later work has suggested the presence of 12 clades. The Secernentea—a group that includes virtually all major animal and plant 'nematode' parasites—apparently arose from within the Adenophorea. A major effort to improve the systematics of this phylum is in progress and being organised by the 959 Nematode Genomes. A complete checklist of the World's nematode species can be found in the World Species Index:Nematoda. An analysis of the mitochondrial DNA suggests that the following groupings are valid *subclass Dorylaimia *orders Rhabditida, Trichinellida and Mermithida *suborder Rhabditina *infraorders Spiruromorpha and Oxyuridomorpha The Ascaridomorpha, Rhabditomorpha and Diplogasteromorpha appear to be related. The suborders Spirurina and Tylenchina and the infraorders Rhabditomorpha, Panagrolaimomorpha and Tylenchomorpha are paraphytic. The monophyly of the Ascaridomorph is uncertain. Yamaguti（1961）关于寄生在脊椎动物的线虫种类的分类系统 * 棒线目（Rhabdiasidea） * 鞭虫目（Trichuridea） * 膨结目（Diotophymidea） * 鱼园线目（Ichthyostrongylidea） * 园线目（Strongylidea） * 尖尾目（Oxyuridea） * 蛔目（Ascarididea） * 旋尾目（Spiruridea） * 丝虫目（Filariidea） * 嗜子宫目（Philometridea） * 僵直线虫目（Tetanonematidea） 陈心陶（1965）关于线虫的分类位置及其类群系统 * 线形动物门 ** 线吻动物亚门（Nemathorhyncha） ** 线形动物亚门（Nemathelmintha） *** 铁线虫纲（Gordiacea） *** 线虫纲（Nematoda） **** 尾感受器亚纲（Phasmidia） ***** 杆形目（Rhabditida） ****** 杆形亚目（Rhabditata） ******* 小杆总科（Rhabditoidea） ******* 蚓线总科（Drilonematoidea） ****** 垫刃亚目（Tylenchata） ******* 垫刃总科（Tylenchoidea） ******* 滑刃总科（Aphelenchoidea） ****** 园线亚目（Strongylata） ******* 园线总科（Strongyloidea） ******* 毛园线总科（Trichostrongyloidea） ******* 后园线总科（Metastrongyloidea） ***** 蛔目（Ascaridida） ****** 蛔亚目（Ascaridata） ******* 蛔总科（Ascaroidea） ******* 复管总科（Anisakoidea） ****** 尖尾亚目 ******* 尖尾总科（Oxyuroidea） ******* 丽尾总科（Cosmocercoidea） ******* 顶唇总科（Subuluroidea） ******* 箭形总科（Atractoidea） ***** 旋尾目（Spirurida） ****** 旋尾亚目（Spirurata） ******* 旋尾总科（Spiruroidea） ******* 泡翼总科（Physalopteroidea） ******* 华首总科（Acuarioidea） ******* 吸吮总科（Thelazioidea） ****** 丝虫亚目（Filariata） ****** 驼形亚目（Camallanata） ******* 驼形总科（Camallanoidea） ******* 龙线总科（Dracunculoidea） **** 无尾感受器亚纲（Aphasmidia） ***** 色矛目（Chromadorida） ****** 色矛亚目（Chromadorata） ******* 色矛总科（Chromadoroidea） ******* 带首总科（Desmoscolecoidea） ******* 带矛总科（Desmoderoidea） ****** 单宫亚目（Monhysterata） ******* 单宫总科（Monhysteroidea） ******* 绕线总科（Plectoidea） ******* 轴线总科（Axonolaimoidea） ***** 嘴刺目（Enoplida） ****** 嘴刺亚目（Enoplata） ******* 嘴刺总科（Enoploidea） ******* 三孔总科（Tripyloidea） ****** 矛线亚目（Dorylaimata） ******* 矛线总科（Dorylaimoidea） ******* 索总科（Mermithoidea） ****** 鞭虫亚目（Trichurata） ******* 囊样总科（Cystoopsioidea） ******* 鞭虫总科（Trichuroidea） ****** 膨结亚目（Dioctophymata） Levin（1968）关于人畜寄生线虫的分类系统 * 泄腺纲（Secernentasida） ** 垫刃目（Tylenchorida） *** 垫刃总科（Tylenchicea） ** 杆形目（Rhabditorida） *** 小杆总科（Rhabditicea） **** 小杆科（Rhabditidae） **** 首叶科（Cephalobidae） *** 棒线总科（Rhabdiasicea） **** 类园线虫科（Strongyloididae） ** 园线目（Strongylorida） *** 园线总科（Strongylicea） **** 钩口科（Ancylostomatidae） **** 园线科（Strongylidae） **** 比翼科（Syngamidae） *** 毛园总科（Trichostrongylicea） **** 毛园科（Trichostrongylidae） *** 后园线总科（Metastrongylicea） **** 后园线科（Metastrongylidae） ** 蛔目（Ascaridorida） *** 蛔总科（Ascaridicea） **** 卡线科（Kathlaniidae） **** 蛔科（Ascarididae） **** 异刺科（Heterakidae） *** 锥尾总科（Subuluricea） **** 锥尾科（Subuluridae） *** 尖尾总科（Oxyuricea） **** 尖尾科 *** 箭形总科（Atracticea） **** 箭形科（Atractidae） ** 旋尾目（Spirurorida） *** 旋尾总科（Spiruricea） **** 旋尾科（Spiruridae） *** 华首总科（Acuariicea） **** 华首科（Acuariidae） *** 吸吮总科（Thelaziicea） **** 吸吮科（Thelaziidae） *** 泡翼总科（Physaloptericea） **** 泡翼科（Physalopteridae） *** 丝虫总科（Filariicea） **** 丝虫科（Filariidae） **** 双三齿线虫科（Diplotriaenidae） **** 蟠尾丝虫科（Onchocercidae） **** 冠丝虫科（Stephanofilariidae） ** 驼形目（Camallanorida） *** 龙线总科（Dracunculicea） **** 龙线科（Dracunculinae） * 带腺纲（Adenophorasida） ** 矛线目（Dorylaimorida） *** 毛形总科（Trichinellicea） **** 鞭虫科（Trichuridae） **** 后毛体科（Anatrichosomatidae） **** 毛形科（Trichinellidae） ** 膨结目（Dioctophymatorida） **** 膨结科（Dioctophymatidae） **** 索氏膨结科（Soboliphymatidae） 孔繁瑶教授关于线虫分类的意见（按孔教授1980年讲演材料） * 尾感器亚纲（Phasmidia） ** 垫刃目（Tylenchoida） **** 垫刃总科（Tylenchoidea） **** 滑刃总科（Aphelenchoidea） ** 杆形目（Rhabditida） *** 杆形亚目（Rhabditina） **** 小杆总科（Rhabditoidea） *** 蛔亚目（Ascaridina） **** 蛔总科（Ascaroidea） **** 尖尾总科（Oxyuroidea） *** 园线亚目（Strongylina） **** 园线总科（Strongyloidea） **** 毛园总科（Trichostrongyloidea） **** 后园总科（Metastrongyloidea） ** 旋尾目（Spirurida） *** 驼形亚目（Camallanina） **** 驼形总科（Camallanoidea） **** 龙线总科（Dracunculoidea） *** 旋尾亚目（Spirurina） **** 旋尾总科（Spiruroidea） **** 丝虫总科（Filarioidea） * 无尾感器亚纲（Aphasmidia） ** 矛线目（Dorylaimida） *** 矛线亚目（Dorylaimina） **** 矛线总科（Dorylaimoidea） ** 毛管目（Trichosyringida） **** 索线总科（Mermithoidea） **** 毛尾总科（Trichuroidea） Maggenti（1981）线虫分类意见 * 无尾感器纲（Aphasmida）或有腺纲（Adenophorea）： ** 刺嘴亚纲（Enoplia） *** 刺嘴目（Enoplida）：如：刺嘴虫（Enoplus）。 *** 单齿目（Monochida）：如：单齿虫（Monochus）。 *** 矛线目（Dorylaimida）：如：矛线虫（Dorylaimus）。 *** 毛首目（Trichocephalida）：如：鞭虫。 *** 索虫目（Mermithida）：如：无尾大雨虫（Agamermisdecaudata）、索虫（Mermis）。 ** 色矛亚纲（Chromadoria） *** 色矛目（Chromadorida）：如：色矛虫（Chromadora）。 *** 疏毛目（Araeolaimida）：如：绕线虫（Plectus）。 *** 带线虫目（Desmocolecida）：如：链头线虫（Desmoscolex）。 *** 单宫目（Monohysterida）：如：咽管线虫（Siphonolaimus）。 * 尾感器纲（Phasmida）或胞管肾纲：分为3个亚纲。 ** 小杆亚纲（Rhabditida） *** 小杆目（Rhabditia）：例如：小杆线虫（Rhabditis）。 *** 圆线虫目（Strongylida）：例如：钩虫。 *** 蛔虫目（Ascaridia）：如：蛔虫。 ** 旋尾亚纲（Spiruria） *** 旋尾目（Spiruria）：如：棘颚口线虫（Gnathostoma）。 ** 双胃线虫亚纲（Diplogasteria） *** 双胃线虫目（Diplogasterida）：如：双胃线虫（Diplogaster）。 *** 垫刃线虫目（Tylenchida）：如：垫刃线虫（Tylenchulus）。 Holterman, M; der Wurff, A; den Elsen, S; van Megen, H; Bongers, T; Holovachov, O; Bakker, J; Helder, J (2006) * 單宮目 Monohysterida * 矛線纲 Dorylaimea ** 矛線亚纲 Dorylaimia *** 膨结目 Dioctophymida *** 矛線目 Dorylainida *** 索蟲目 Mermithida *** 單齒目 Monochida *** 毛首目 Trichocephalida *** 目 Marimermithida * 刺嘴纲 Enoplea ** 刺嘴亚纲 Enoplia *** 刺嘴目 Enoplida *** 目 Isolaimida *** 目 Oncholaimida *** 目 Stichosomida *** 目 Triplonchida *** 目 Tripylida * 胞管肾纲 ** 小杆亚纲 Rhabditida *** 小桿目 Rhadditda *** 圓線蟲目 Strongylida ** 旋尾亚纲 Spiruria *** 蛔蟲目 Ascaridida *** 驼形目 Camallanida *** 目 Drilonematida *** 尖尾目 Oxyurida *** 目 Rhigonematida *** 旋尾目 Spirurida ** 双胃亚纲 Diplogasteria *** 雙胃目 Diplogasterida ** 墊刃亚纲 Tylenchia *** 滑刃目 Aphelenchida *** 墊刃‏目 Tylenchida * 色矛纲 Chromadorea ** 色矛亚纲 Chromadoria *** 薄咽目 Araeolaimida *** 色矛目 Chromadorida *** 链环目 Desmodorida *** 帶矛目 Desmocolecida *** 目 Benthimermithida 注釋 參考文獻 參看 * 线虫动物门 * 线形虫动物门 Category:线虫动物门